Many power toothbrushes include multiple brushing modes or routines, typically focusing on general dental care needs, such as soft or gentle brushing, or oral massage, gum care/stimulation, among others. These routines have historically been limited to oral care objectives. In some applications, power toothbrushes are driven to produce complex motions, such as a combination of both sweeping or rotational motion and an axial motion.
It is recognized, however, that oral care is a part of a morning or evening routine, which includes in the evening eventually falling asleep and in the morning waking up. There is hence an interest in not only addressing oral care during those times, but also in addressing cognitive issues, such as reducing restlessness in the evening and increasing alertness in the morning. It would be desirable if both the desired oral care and the cognitive effects could be accomplished in a single appliance.